Amnesia
by FluffyShrekGirl
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Wizardmon, and this Wizardmon owned a staff shaped like a bright sunshine. But one day, that staff got broken. This story is here to tell you just how that happened. It was a dark and stormy night…


Amnesia

DISCLAIMER: Don't own digimon. Nuff said.

Once upon a time there was a Wizardmon, and this Wizardmon owned a staff shaped like a bright sunshine. But one day, that staff got broken. This story is here to tell you just how that happened. It was a dark and stormy night…

Wizardmon was sitting on top of the bookcase reading a large heavy hardback when Gatomon stormed in, soaked to the bone and dripping rainwater everywhere. She surveyed herself in the full-length mirror.

"Yuck," she murmured disgustedly.

"You went out in this?" Wizardmon enquired from his vantage point.

Gatomon jumped, and spun around to glare at the wizard. "Why are you in my room?"

Wizardmon shrugged, and held out the book he had been reading. "I've been reading up on your memory problem. I think I might have a solution."

Gatomon recoiled sharply from the book. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

Wizardmon's face remained impassive. Gatomon groaned aloud. "Wizardmon, we've been through this. I don't _need_ your help, nor do I _want_ it. I don't care. Those memories probably aren't that important anyway."

Wizardmon smiled behind the cloth that covered his nose and mouth. "However much you say that, I know it's not true. But - " – raising a hand to cut off Gatomon's impending protests – " – even if it were, it's important to me. So, even if you don't care, could we at least try it? For _my_ peace of mind?"

For a long moment, as those sapphire eyes glared into his emerald ones, he thought she was going to refuse. Then she shook her head, and groaned:

"All right, all right. But I wish you'd give up on this crazy mission of yours to get my memories back. Like I said, they're no big deal."

Wizardmon's eyes sparkled at her, and she knew he felt triumphant. She allowed a small grin to flicker over her own features. Insufferable mon. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Okay." Wizardmon floated gracefully down form the bookcase and came to land beside her. "I need you to turn away from me." She obliged, and he continued, "Now, close your eyes."

"Wizardmon…"

"Trust me."

She sighed, but obediently shut her eyes.

She stood there for what felt like a long time like this, not knowing what her friend was doing. Was he casting some memory spell or something? Or maybe –

"OW!"

She gave a yelp of pain as something came crashing down hard on the back of her head. Scrubbing one of her paws across the injured area, she turned angrily to face Wizardmon, who was standing behind her looking sheepish. He was holding his staff, his most prized possession, and she noticed with surprise that there was a gaping hole in the sun at the top of it now. Little yellow pieces were scattered around them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Gatomon. I really am. I thought that would work," he apologized.

Gatomon was incredulous. "You thought you'd bring my memories back by hitting me over the head with your staff?"

"I'm sorry. That's what it said in the - "

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "In that stupid book of yours. Right. Take it and go."

Wizardmon did just that, having learned long since that Gatomon would cool down before long. He stopped in the doorway, murmured a final apology, and then left quickly.

Still rubbing her head, Gatomon bent and absently began to brush the yellow shards into a pile. She still couldn't believe that he had smashed his treasured staff over her head… it was all broken now. She was still very annoyed with him, but she couldn't help feeling a warm sense of happiness spreading through her. Wizardmon had sacrificed the object that was the most important in all the world to him – just to help her.

Dammit, she never could stay mad at him for long.

A/N: Well, hope you liked this one lol – just a bit of fun that sprang from something my friend and I were saying a little while ago. I hope it amused you some!


End file.
